This disclosure relates generally to sailboat riggings.
Spars are the poles of a sailboat that generally provide direct or indirect support for the sails. While traditionally formed of wood, and more recently formed of aluminum, the spars (such as a mast, for example) are now often formed of carbon fiber or other composite materials. Such composite materials typically are stronger than wood or metal counterparts, and are of a lighter weight. Additionally, composite materials may be water and corrosion proof, and may perform well under variable loads (e.g., where there is a changing presence or direction of the wind relative to the sail).
The standard rigging of a sailboat generally refers to those elements which support the spars of the sailboat, to handle the forces applied through the sails. In particular, the standard rigging may include wires, cables, lines (e.g., ropes), rods, or other bodies that may be placed under tension to support the spars. Those pieces of standard rigging which hold up the mast are typically referred to as stays. The stays may generally include a forestay, which supports the mast from falling backwards, and a backstay, which supports the mast from falling forward. The stays may also generally include shrouds, which may support the mast from side to side (i.e. in the port/starboard direction).
In some sailboats, shrouds or other stays which support the mast may attach at multiple locations on the mast, or may attach high on the mast. In such sailboats, a spreader may protrude from the mast, to increase the angle of the stay at the attachment point, or support a joint in the stays.
Among other things, the present application discloses improvements to the joints of stays.